User talk:Merrystar
Merrystar, since I created Disney Channel wiki, does that make me an administrator for this wiki? Logo Wendy, someone changed my logo and I want to change it back. how do I do that?Pirakafreak24 16:12, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Nevermind. I figured it out.Pirakafreak24 03:25, 22 July 2008 (UTC) admin Are you an administraitor for Disney Channel wiki, because if yuo aren't you can be if you want to. Logo Yes wendy, i would like to work on a logo, I have one here. . I'm not quite sure how to download it. could you help? bTW I'm not used to putting "Pirakafreak24 03:11, 22 June 2008 (UTC)" and for a while I couldn't even find that key. Pirakafreak24 03:11, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Favicon Also, I have a favicon, sort of, and I don't know how to use it or download it. I'm new at all this! as you can tell Pirakafreak24 03:14, 22 June 2008 (UTC) That was Nice That was realy nice of you. Thanks alot. you are much better than the people at Bionicle wiki. They're still writing on my talkpage, even though I was blocked saying "good ridence" or however its spelled. If you could please do one more little thing. My favicon. I can't seem to figure out how to do it. please help. thanks. BTW, if you already answered on the last message you left, thanks! Pirakafreak24 03:24, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Favicon again Again, thanks for the help, just one last little thing, you see underneath the search collum it says Disney Channel wiki, top content and stuff? how do i change that to like DCOMs and Disney Channel original series or stuff like that? I'm sorry I'm sorry to be bothering you so much, but you see at the bottom, where it has ads for the other wikis? will mine be on there sometime? if so, how and when? Thank you Wendy Thank you for all of the information and help. I will be going out of town for a week or so for a family reunion in Idaho on teusday, so if you have any concerns, I won't be able to answer for about a week. Thanks for all of your help. Although I will be available tomorrow (monday) and possibly other days but only for a few minutes. But thanks for all of your help! Pirakafreak24 04:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Wendy.... I'm SO sorry to keep bothering you, but do you know how to put up a little box on the main page for creation of articles, like the one you can see on the Bionicle wiki? If you could do that for me, that would be great. Thanks! Pirakafreak24 05:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Wendy......... I am SO sorry to keep bothering you. I know you probobly have alot going on, but when you have the time, I noticed that Bioniclepedia has a rating box at everyone's user page. Does every wiki have that? Is it possible for me NOT to have it? I feel warnings are ok and if they continue to despise me or do something wrong, they should be blocked for some time. Speaking of blocking, how do you block? Feel free to answer anytime you want, although as i said before, I am going out of town tomorrow (teusday) so I will probobly not be available for very long, if I am at all. Also, a couple of questions you can answer at anytime at all.... #How do you indent, like for starting a new paragraph? #I noticed that whenever you sighn your name on my talkpage that you have a liitle talkpage link. How do you do that? #Are wikias allowed to have bad words and inapropriate comments? Transformerswiki has all of that. I thought I'd just report it, because people don't need to see that. I will be setting up a rule article with things you can and cannot do on this wiki. Again, thanks for all of your help. we realy need more people like you in the world. I have met alot of jerks here at the wikis, but you are the kindest. Thanks alot. Pirakafreak24 17:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Administration Pirakafreak24 told me that he would talk with you to try to make me an administrator if i knew alot about disney channel so please tell me the differences between a normal account and an admin. R.S.V.P. as soon as possible, Nzk13 23:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Administraitor I'm SO SO SO SO sorry to keep bothering you wendy, its just that, could you tell me how to make someone an administraitor? I realy want to know. I will check back as soon as possible. Thanks. Pirakafreak24 00:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Leaving Wendy, I will be leaving tomorrow, and I'm signing off for the night. See you in a week or so. back Dear Wendy, I am back. You can contact me now. Pirakafreak24 02:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) thanks again Dear wendy, yes I did have a good trip. Thanks for answering my question. By the way, call me Carson Pirakafreak24 04:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Blocked Wendy, Is it true that NKZ13 has been blocked? I think I saw it on his talkpage, but I'm not sure. Also, I noticed that Bionicle Wikia has Points for each person. Is that necessary? Does that have to go on my wiki? Pirakafreak24 16:44, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Article help. Wendy, is there anyone you know through the wikis (as I call them) that would know anything about Disney Channel. I've been soo busy lately, I just haven't got enough time to write many articles. I've been painting my office, I didn't have internet for a while, not to mention, I have a job. Don't get me wrong though, I love my job. Also, I did what you said about contacting toughpigs, but he hasn't responded. Do you think he knows where Dinsye Channel wiki is? One last thing, how do you make little boxes inside articles. Like the ones you see on Wikipedia for categories and stuff? Pirakafreak24 16:20, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures Wendy, I Can't add pictures to one of my articles. What's up? Why did this change?Pirakafreak24 23:19, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Wendy Thanks again for all of your help. I realy appriciate it. That last comment was made by me, Pirakafreak24, Its just that, I created a different user for me for fun and forgot to exit out I'll sighn in as Pirakafreak24 Right now. User and Discussion Wendy, I noticed that on Bioniclepedia, they had changed "User Page" to Toa Page, and "Discuttion" to Something I can't remember. How do you do that? Pirakafreak24 01:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures I still can't put pictures on my articles. I used to not be able to even upload them. Now I can upload them, but everytime I try and put them on the page, it always says error. Is it a problem with my internet, you suppose? Or, is it a problem with wikia? I think it might be the second one. There is one way to check. put a picture on my talkpage, one of the Disney Channel wiki logo, and that'll determine if its the wiki or not. Whatever happened to the old way to put pictures on? I liked it better that way. Pirakafreak24 00:36, 13 July 2008 (UTC) More from Pictures So, what did ever happen to the old way to uploading pictures. And, about the new way, do you think I might be doing something wrong? I'll try it again.Pirakafreak24 04:41, 13 July 2008 (UTC) It didn't work. Pirakafreak24 04:43, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures and Songs Wendy, I finally figured out how to put pictures on my wiki. I went to the upload image section, and uploaded the image. Then on the article, I clicked add images, and there the picture was! I don't need help on that anymore. One thing I do need help on, I'm writing articles on some songs by Dinsey Channel Stars, and ZI was wondering, is there any way to upload a 30 second clip or something?Pirakafreak24 21:15, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Administraitor Wendy, you will be glad to know that My best Friend hes created an article here (I told him) and he will be Disney Channel wiki's second administraitor. I know how to create an administraitor, thanks to you, and I just thought you might want to know that. Pirakafreak24 21:56, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Wendy, My friend, Chefmicah94, I cannot find him on the users page. It says I have made him into an administraitor, but I don't know if it worked. Could you help me ?Pirakafreak24 22:38, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Menu Wendy, I keep seeing "Edit this menu" under each catagory on the menu part. Can I remove that somehow?Pirakafreak24 17:20, 15 July 2008 (UTC)